The Nathan Walker Chronicles
by black-cat-9288
Summary: Young rookie, Nathan Walker, gets called up to the RAW roster fron FCW. Follow his journey. Sorry for the crappy description. When I think of a better one, I'll post it. Disclaimer inside


**Chapter 1:** The Dark Match

oooooooooooooooooooo

Nathan 'Nate Lightning' Walker was walking around backstage at the Sam Houston Coliseum in Houston,Texas. He was wearing a Sunderland AFC soccer shirt _(he was a die-hard fan…well, he was from Sunderland, England)_, denim blue jeans, and black and white trainers. He carried a sports bag in one hand and a long, black leather jacket in the other.

Nathan had bright orange hair _(which he styled in a Mohawk with the sides shaven. His natural hair colour was a dark brown)__, e_merald green eyes and designer stubble _(like Naked Snake/Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater)_. He stood at about 6'0" and weighed about 233 lbs. He had a few tattoos: the letters 'SAFC' on his chest, a flame sleeve down both of his arms, a bird with outstretched wings which stretched all the way across his shoulder blade on his back, and a red barbed wire wrap down both of his arms.

Nathan had loved wrestling since he was 5 years old. His fav wrestlers while growing up were Mankind, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Shawn Michaels, his ultimate all-time favourite being WWE's Phenom, The Undertaker. When he turned 13, he joined the local wrestling school where he quickly became one of the top students in the class. He graduated when he was 17. He spent the next few years touring the world wrestling in various different promotions until word got to Vince McMahon about his talent. Nathan was wrestling in England for All-Star Wrestling at the time. After his time with them ended, Vince sent Nathan an invitation to join WWE's developmental territory, FCW, where he was a big fan favourite, winning the FCW Florida Heavyweight Title twice, the FCW Florida Tag Team Title once _(his partner being his close friend in FCW, CJ Parker)_ and had a fierce rivalry with Titus O'Neill. Now, he got the call he'd been waiting for his entire life…the call to have a tryout match before Monday Night RAW. If he impressed the B.O.D enough, he would then earn a place on the RAW roster.

He was walking down a corridor when he heard a voice calling from behind him: "Hey! You Nathan Walker!"

Nathan turned around…and saw Matthew Cardona, otherwise known as the WWE's Long-Island Loudmouth Zack Ryder, waving at him. Nathan walked towards him.

"Yeah that's me," Nathan said as he stopped in front of Matthew. "So, am I right in guessing that it's you that I'm facing in my tryout?"

"Got that right," Matthew replied as they started walking towards the locker room to prepare for the match. "I heard a few things about you. You made quite the name for yourself back in FCW, not to mention all around the world. You must be good to get the call-up to RAW. You just have to impress the Board Of Directors, then you'll have a place on the RAW roster."

"I hope so," Nathan said. "I mean, I've been waiting for this day since I was a little boy."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Matthew agreed, nodding his head. "I'm the exact same as you. Been a WWE fan ever since I was little. Now that I'm here, it still seems like a dream…you'll eventually get used to it." By now, they had stopped outside a door which said Superstar Locker Room. "Well, here we are. Let's go in and prepare for our match."

The two of them stepped in the locker room with Matthew shutting the door behind him. The locker room was empty except for Nathan, Matthew, Curtis Hussey _(aka Fandango)_ and Nick Nemeth _(aka Dolph Ziggler)_. No other Superstars were around.

"Hey Matthew," Curtis said as Matthew nodded at him. "Who's the newbie?"

"Guys, this is Nathan Walker," Matthew said, introducing Nathan as Nathan waved politely. "He's in tonight's dark match against me. Nathan, that's Curtis Hussey…" He pointed towards Nicholas. "And the other guy's Nick Nemeth."

Nathan waved politely at the two Superstars who nodded in reply.

"We just came here to prepare for the match," Matthew added.

"Fair enough," Nick said as he stuck his hand out in front of Nathan. "Nice to meet you, Nate…you don't mind being called Nate, do you?"

"Not at all," Nathan replied. "And it's good to meet you too. You too, Curtis."

"Same here," Curtis replied. "Now, you and Matthew had better prepare for your match. You haven't got that long left to prepare."

"He's right," Matthew said to Nathan. "We'd better get to work. Let's make this a good one."

"Agreed," Nathan replied.

"Actually," Matthew said. "One little thing…what's your finisher?"

"A phoenix splash," Nathan replied.

"Not bad," Matthew said. "I like it. Now let's prepare for the match."

oooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, it was time for the dark match. Matthew, Curtis, and Kevin had left the locker room 5 minutes ago. Before he went, Matthew said that he would meet Nathan at he Gorilla Position.

Nathan was dressed in his ring attire _(black wrestling tights that ended halfway towards his knees with the UK flag on the back and a gold star on each leg, black kneepads, black boots, black wristbands, black elbow pads, and black armbands)_. He did a few stretches and exercises and walked out of the locker room and went to the Gorilla Position where he found Matthew waiting for him.

"You ready for this?" Matthew asked as Nathan approached him.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "Still nervous."

"You'll be fine when you get out there," Matthew said. Suddenly, at that moment, 'Ride The Lightning' by Metallica began to ring out in the arena.

**Guilty as charged  
But damn it, it ain't right  
There is someone else controlling me  
Death in the air  
Strapped in the electric chair  
This can't be happening to me**

**"**Metallica do your theme song?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said, nodding. "They're one of my fav bands."

"Fair enough," Matthew said as Nathan stepped past him and towards the curtain.

**Who made you God to say  
"I'll take your life from you!"  
**

"Well, guess this is it," Nathan said.

"See you out there," Matthew said as Nathan walked past him and walked through the curtain…right out onto the stage.

**Flash before my eyes  
Now it's time to die  
Burning in my brain  
I can feel the flames  
**

Nathan walked down the ramp to a pretty good reception from the capacity crowd. It surprised him when he heard how good his reception was. They must have guessed that he was making his debut on RAW…or at least trying to get a place on Raw.

"Ladies and gentleman," the announcer said. "The next match is one-on-one before tonight's Raw. Introducing to the ring, from Sunderland, England, weighing in at 233 lbs, Nate Lightning."

He grinned at the crowd as he walked down the ramp, got in the ring, climbed the nearest turnbuckle, and raised his arms in the air. He climbed back down, took off the sleeveless jacket and tossed it out of the ring.

**Oh radio, tell me everything you know**

Matthew walked out to his usual great reception. Nathan smiled at his new friend as he ran down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as he went.

"And the opponent," the announcer continued. "From Long Island, New York, weighing in at 214 lbs, Zack Ryder."

Zack then got in the ring, raised his arms in the air, and faced off against Nathan.

Firstly, Zack and Nate circled each other and then locked up. Nate gained the advantage and went behind Zack and connected with a German Suplex. Nate then went for a pin but Zack kicked out straight away.

Both Superstars got up and faced off. Then both of them ran to the ropes, bounced off them, and charged towards each other. Zack went for a clothesline but Nate ducked and bounced off the other rope and connected with a Flying Crossbody.

Zack landed on his back while Nate got up and stood over him. Nate then ran to the ropes opposite Zack, on the other side of the ring, jumped on the second one and did a somersault and landed on Zack's stomach with a Lionsault.

Zack rolled out of the ring to catch his breath. Seeing this, Nate ran to the ropes opposite the side of the ring that Zack had gone out of, bounced off them, and ran towards Zack who was beginning to stand up. Before he got to the ropes, Nate jumped up into the air, flipped over the ropes, and came crashing down on Zack, sending both of them crashing to the outside.

The referee started the count as both Nate and Zack slowly started to get up. Zack got up first and climbed up onto the apron. As soon as Nate stood up fully and turned to face Zack, Zack hit a running clothesline on him, sending Nate to the outside mat again. By now, the ref was up to the 6 count. Zack then picked up Nate and sent him back in the ring, following soon after.

Nate was on his back, barely moving when Zack rolled back in the ring. Zack picked Nate up and stood back-to-back with him. Zack then reached back and pulled Nate's head over his shoulder. Zack then dropped to his knees in a kneeling position, causing the back of Nate's neck to impact on his shoulder. Zack then went for a pin but only got a close 2 count.

Zack then lifted Nate to his feet and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. When Nate came back, Zack leapfrogged over him, making Nate run towards the other set of ropes. Once again, when Nate came back, Zack leapfrogged over him, making Nate run towards the other set of ropes. The third time Nate came back, Zack grabbed him by the right leg, lifted him up, and hit a Flapjack on Nate. Afterwards, Nate rolled about on the mat, holding his stomach. When Nate settled on his back, MZack ran towards him, rolling forwards and went for a Senton. Nate rolled out of the way at the last second, making Zack land on his back.

Stand up slowly, all the while holding his stomach, Nate picked Zack up and Irish Whipped him towards the turnbuckle. When Zack rested against the turnbuckle, Nate ran towards him and connected with a flying enzuigiri to the side of the head. Zack fell forward to the mat while Nate climbed the turnbuckle. Nate waited while Zack slowly got up. When Zack turned around to face him, Nate hit a diving dropkick to Zack's chest, making him fall down to the mat.

**Time to end this…** Nate thought to as he picked Zack up.

Nate then climbed the turnbuckle nearest to Zack. Nate then turned his back to Zack, jumped into the air, doing a 180-degree turn in mid-air, and landed a 450 splash on top of Zack in the middle of the ring. Nate immediately got off Zack, holding his injured stomach, then went for a pin.

"1…2…3!" the crowd counted as the ref called the pin.

**Guilty as charged  
But damn it, it ain't right  
There is someone else controlling me  
Death in the air  
Strapped in the electric chair  
This can't be happening to me**

Nate stood up over Zack as the ref raised his arm in victory. The capacity crowd applauded in appreciation for the good match. When the ref released his arm, Nate climbed the turnbuckle and hit the double-handed 'rock'on' pose as the crowd cheered.

When Nate stepped down from the turnbuckle, Zack had stood up. They then faced off in the middle of the ring. Zack then held his hand out in congratulations. Nate grinned and shook Zack's hand. They then exited the ring and walked backstage together.

When they stepped through the curtain a group of Superstars were waiting for them. The Superstars included Curtis and Nick _(who Nathan had met earlier in the locker room)_, Phil Brooks aka 'The Best In The World' CM Punk, Cody Runnels aka 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes, April Mendez aka AJ Lee, and Celeste Bonin aka Kaitlyn.

"Not bad, Nate," Curtis said as he and Nathan shook hands. "Not bad at all.

"I'm with Curtis there," Cody said, nodding. "For a raw rookie, that match was pretty good."

"I second that," April added. "If that match was anything to go by, you'll have one hell of a career in this business."

"Thanks guys," Nathan said as Celeste stepped forward.

"You must be Nathan," Celeste said.

"That's me, miss," Nathan said as he gently took Celeste's hand and kissed it politely. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Celeste replied, smiling as Nathan released her hand. Her smile didn't go unnoticed by April and Phil who nodded and grinned slyly at each other.

"By the way," Nick said. "Do you know when you'll be offered a place on the roster, Nate?"

"I think in the next few days," Nathan replied. "Hopefully, I did enough to impress the Board."

"Are you kidding me?" Phil said. "After that match, you have to be on the roster. You're just too good to let go."

"Thanks," Nathan said. "Now I'd better get ready and head to the hotel."

"Think I'll join you," Matthew said.

"Later guys," Nathan said as he and Matthew walked past the group of Superstars As he passed Celeste, he winked quickly at her.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Nathan laid on his bed, thinking about the days events. He really hoped that he would get a place on the Raw roster. If he did, it would be a dream come true.

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey guys! This is my re-write of my old WWE fanfic 'The Age Of Frazer'. Nathan's hometown of Sunderland, England is in fact my own hometown…just in case you were wondering. Please read and review! If you could, could you leave ideas for future matches in either your review or in a PM to me? Thanks! Now for the disclaimer…I do not, and I mean do NOT, own any part of WWE. I REALLY wish I could but, unfortunately, I don't. The whole WWE company belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon.**


End file.
